Santa Nobodies
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Les similis préparent Noël et confient chacun leur point de vue sur cette fête.


Disclamer : Tout le monde appartient à Square Enix sauf mon sapin xD.

Résumé : Noël c'est magique mais qu'en penses les membres de l'Organisation XIII ? Suivez leurs avis au fil de la progression de l'arbre.

Note : C'est nul et c'est pas drôle mais bon j'avais promis un spécial Noël à plusieurs personnes donc je le fais. Je l'ai rédigé quelque jour avant Noël et donc pour la fin du monde 8D (Conscience : va te coucher la fin du monde est passée u_u''). Et je suis en retard de quatre jours ! xD.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 1 :

Noël est une fête merveilleuse, les gens prouvent leur amour pour d'autre en leur offrant des cadeaux emballés dans de grands papiers colorés le tout recouvert de somptueux nœud. Certaines personnes pensent que seuls les humains ayant la capacité d'aimer fêtent Noël et pourtant, quelque part, au fin fond du monde des ténèbres, dans une ville sans joie ou flotte une ambiance malsaine, une bande de personne appelées similis célèbrent eux aussi cette fête. Ils n'ont peut-être pas de cœur et ne connaissent pas ce sentiment d'aimer mais c'est Noël, ils font donc un effort.

Dans la grande salle de la citadelle d'Illusiopolis, les similis de l'Organisation XIII décorent l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-MAIS VIRE TA GUIRLANDE ROSE MARLUXIA ! Hurla Saix à deux doigts de passer en mode berzerk.

-Je te ferai remarquer que tu es dans LA partie qui M'A été assigné, J'Y fais donc ce que JE veux, s'insurgea Marluxia en précisant bien que la zone était à lui.

-Peut-être mais c'est MOI qui supervise, c'est donc MOI qui juge et qui déclare quand c'est moche, ce qui est le cas avec toi ! Rétorqua le numéro VII en s'exprimant comme le numéro XI.

-VOUS AVEZ FINI DE BRAILLER ! Beugla Xemnas à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Et c'est lui qui dit ça, souffla Zexion à Demyx, si ils ne se mettent pas d'accord on y sera encore pour le premier de l'an.

-Beh c'est bien ça, approuva Demyx en souriant comme un gros bêta, ce qui arracha un soupire à son compagnon.

-Demyx…le premier de l'an c'est après Noël.

-OH MON DIEU ! VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ZEXION, BOUGEZ-VOUS SINON JE VOUS NOIE TOUS !

Les trois visés par la menace regardèrent la Mélopée avec de grands yeux de poissons pannés. Et oui, Noël c'est sacré pour Demyx, y a que là qu'il est sérieux.

-Bon Zexion que nous manque t-il ? Questionna Axel qui posa enfin une question intelligente.

-Le sapin, répondit la tête d'ardoise.

-C'est super ça, se réjouit Axel.

-Ah non pas question que je te suive à nouveau dans tes exploits, s'énerva Roxas, la dernière fois, on a finis dans les cachots car tu avais eu la bonne idée de faire le pitre avec une bombe de peinture orange (1).

-En parlant de ça, elle est devenue quoi cette pauvre bombe ? Questionna Xigbar.

-Roxas me l'a faite avaler pour me punir, répondit le rouquin sans aucune gêne.

-Et je suis prêt à recommencer pour Noël, le menaça la Clé du Destin.

Ils entendirent une sorte d'applaudissement en provenance de derrière. C'était Larxene qui réclamait leur attention.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il vous fallait un sapin, je suis donc partie en voler un dans la ville de Noël. Maintenant y a plus qu'à le décorer.

Tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des autres membres…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient la taille de l'arbre qui devait être encore plus haut que le siège de Xemnas.

-Mais bordel pourquoi tu l'as pris aussi haut espèce de blonde, s'écria Luxord.

-A TOI NE ME GUEULE PAS DESSUS CAR QUAND JE T'AI DEMANDE DE M'AIDER TU M'AS DIT D'ALLER ME FAIRE ! J'AI DONC DUT PORTER CETTE ARBRE AVEC MA SEULE FORCE DE FEMME FRÊLE ET FRAGILE! ALORS SI TU VEUX UN CONSEIL : FAIS-TOI DISCRET ! Tempêta la Nymphe Furieuse qui là était vraiment furieuse.

-C'est pas grave, on va se répartir la décoration de l'arbre. Je suggère même que l'on commence par le bas (ce qui est logique vu la taille du monstre) et que le dernier membre qui nous ai rejoint commence, déclara Vexen.

-Sympa pour moi, dit Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est ainsi que la décoration débuta son ascension vers le sommet du géant vert qui pique.

POV Roxas :

Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de Noël ? C'est dur à dire vu que je ne connais pas cette fête mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, on mange beaucoup, on fait la fête et on partage des moments agréables avec des gens qu'on a perdus de vue. Je sais également que l'on s'offre des cadeaux pour nous montrer leur affection. Mince ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas fait ma liste au Père Noël….hmmmm je souhaite des tonnes de glaces à l'eau de mer…mais ça va être lourd à porter sur votre traineau…Non je souhaite qu'Axel, même si il est très con et pas dégourdi, reste toujours avec moi et qu'il ne me quitte jamais. C'est un souhait idiot mais s'il vous plait, accordez-le-moi. RAAAAA foutue guirlande ! C'est toujours plein de nœuds. Une dernière chose avant que je passe la main à la suivante : donner un cerveau aux membres qui en sont dépourvus, vous nous enlèveriez un poids énorme. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

FIN POV Roxas :

La base était donc illuminée de blanc et ornée de boules blanches avec des éclats de neige et de cristaux. Larxene prit donc un escabeau et commença sa partie

POV Larxene :

Noël pour moi c'est un jour comme les autres, les idiots et les faibles se font pleins de câlins. On mange trop ce qui fait grossir et on chante des chansons débiles. Le seul point positif c'est qu'on peut faire des bêtises. Je me demande même ce que je fou sur cette échelle à essayer d'accrocher une stupide boule en forme d'éclair au risque de me rompre les os si je tombe. Non le truc le plus débile c'est surtout : pourquoi je suis allée chercher cette connerie de sapin ? C'est vrai quoi, ça aurait été marrant de les voir chouiner leur sapin invisible. Je deviens trop sensible moi. Tiens, c'est quoi ce bout de papier que le nabot à accrocher au milieu de sa jolie déco ? Sa liste pour le Père Noël ?! C'est mignon…enfin vis-à-vis de lui car il ne connait pas cette fête mais si ça aurait été Demyx, je me serais bien foutu de lui. J'vais faire pareil que le blondinet. Je souhaite des Kunais électriques à tête chercheuses avec griffes en or massif à longue portée, car oui les miens ne vont pas loin, avec un système boomerang car c'est énervant de devoir stopper les combats pour les récupérer dans les yeux de votre victime. Sinon donne un cerveau à Marluxia ! C'est méga urgent ! Il est tellement bête qu'on pourrait l'inscrire à La France à un incroyable talent avec pour spécialité sa connerie.

FIN POV Larxene :

Les ornements de Larxene étaient jaune électrique ce qui collés assez bien avec le blanc de Roxas. Elle passa donc le relais à Marluxia qui avait déjà le vertige à l'idée de grimper.

POV Marluxia :

HIIII JE VAIS MOURIR !...Ah non, ça à l'air de tenir. Enfin bref, Noël pour moi c'est un moment agréable mais sans plus. Je ne suis pas trop pour me familiariser avec les autres. Suis-je agoraphobe, je l'ignore. Je vais mettre c'est boule rose pleine de poil, elle est jolie. Bon que dire d'autre sur Noël…c'est le 25 décembre…mais ça tout le monde le sait…on met des fleurs partout ! Ça me fait penser à ce que je pourrais demander au Papa Noël. Je veux la Numra Metrax Violetta qui vient du fin fond du Cambodge, cette fleur rare serait divine. Par contre envoie-moi quelque chose pour la protéger car je vis au milieu de fou et elle serait une proie facile à abattre. N'oublie pas l'engrais qui va avec.

FIN POV Marluxia :

…Faut admettre que le rose fluo casse tout… Personnellement chez moi le sapin est dans les tons de violets-mauves mais au moins c'est beau tandis que là, c'est juste hideux. Enfin bref il faut bien avouer que dans un manga ou un jeu y a toujours une personne qui a le don de niquer l'ambiance. Luxord prit le relais.

POV Luxord :

Noël, je trouve ça marrant car tu peux jouer au poker et faire parier, à tes adversaires, leurs cadeaux de Noël. C'est rigolo de les voir pleurer. Sinon après on boit beaucoup et on mange bien. J'aimerai bien qu'on m'offre un nouveau jeu de carte car les actuelles que je possède commencent à s'user à tel point que les néophytes des jeux de cartes les reconnaissent. C'est la loose pour moi de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un gil face à ces minables.

FIN POV Luxord :

Le dieu du poker avait accroché des cartes et des jetons de casino avec des guirlandes électriques multicolores. Demyx arriva en sautillant comme un kangourou et commença sa décoration.

POV Demyx :

Lalalalalalalalala j'aime Noël tralalalalala. Je suis impatient d'arriver au 25 pour ouvrir mes cadeaux et bien sur offrir les siens à Zexion. Arf il fait chaud tout d'un coup. J'adore Noël mais ça je l'ai déjà dit! Je vendrai mon cœur pour que ce jour se répète sans cesse, sauf que je n'ai pas de cœur. Mais rien à foutre ! J'aime cette fête, complet ou pas ! Mon dieu que la déco à Marluxia est moche, j'aimerai bien lui envoyer un « danse eau danse » et tout enlever. Non c'est trop méchant, je ne suis genre pas comme ça. J'ai une idée de guirlande magique ! Mais si ça foire, ça va tout inonder…oh et puis zut je le fais. Voilà ! Bon sinon pour Noël, ça serait amusant que je reçoive un nouveau sitar. C'est pas que le mien est démodé mais j'en veux un plus gros, plus cool, avec un meilleur son et une caisse plus solide car c'est pas marrant de devoir le réparer après chaque mission, même si j'ai que ça à faire. Et vis-à-vis de Zexion…y a rien à changer. Il me faudra aussi un nouveau dentier et une trousse à pharmacie car Xaldin va forcément se rendre compte que je lui ai choucrer sa dinde de Noël. Ouais j'ai terminé !

FIN POV Demyx :

L'idée de la guirlande constituée de gerbes d'eau n'était pas si mauvaise. C'était même plutôt marrant. Espérons que l'eau et les flammes d'Axel parviennent à cohabiter entre elles car le rouquin avait la même idée.

POV Axel :

Booooonn c'est mon tour ! Mais d'un autre côté je risque de foutre le feu à l'arbre si je m'éclate à lancer des braises sur les branches. Je dois faire un aveu assez honteux pour un type aussi cool que moi mais je crois que grâce à Roxas je vais passer le meilleur Noël de ma vie. Avant je m'en foutais complètement. Je me disais même que cela était juste une perte de temps, que je préférais chasser les sans cœur ou exterminer les gêneurs. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…pourquoi je me mets à reparler comme ça ? Enfin bref, je ne suis pas du genre à souhaiter du bonheur aux autres mais pour Roxas ça ne serait pas de refus. Je me contrefiche du reste, je ne suis pas intéressé par le banquet et toute sorte de familiarité à deux sous. Bon j'ai fait ma part de cette horreur. Dites vous bien que je suis monté sur cet escabeau uniquement pour les beaux yeux de Roxas. Tiens il a fait une liste c'est trop mimi….DE QWA ?! Comment ça je suis très con et pas dégourdi ?!...Roxas voit mes qualités, ça me donne envie de pleurer. Voilà pourquoi je l'aime !

FIN POV Axel :

Le numéro VIII s'était juste contenté de flamber toute sa partie ce qui effraya un peu le suivant.

POV Saix :

NON MAIS QUEL ABRUTI CE ROUQUIN ! BRULER L'ARBRE ! QUELLE IDEE FLAMBOYANTE ! Ca y est, j'ai même pas commencé à monter cette merde verte que déjà je suis en mode berzerk. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'exploserai ce buisson au sol ! Oui vous l'aurez compris, vu la joie dans laquelle je baigne depuis le début de la journée montre bien que je hais Noël ! Sans blague cette journée ne sert à rien sauf à donner une journée de vacance à ces espèces de crétins que je dois appeler « compagnons de fortunes ». Tu parles, « glandeur ambulant » leur conviendrait mieux ! Bon beh vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais rien décorer, je descends et je me casse. Je souhaite juste une pleine Lune pour le 25, que je n'ai pas à supporter les hurlements des autres.

FIN POV Saix :

Chose promis, chose dut, le simili partit sans rien faire et laissa sa place au numéro VI qui était tout aussi enchanté que lui à l'idée de faire ça.

POV Zexion :

Pffff rappelez moi pourquoi je suis là. Attendez, ne vous creusez pas la tête, je vais éclairer votre lanterne. Plus tôt dans la journée un punk blond m'a sauté dessus en me rappelant que c'était Noël. Il m'a ensuite trainé dans une section de la bibliothèque, m'a fait lire une bonne vingtaine de bouquin sur Noël et pour finir, m'a montré tous les Disney de Noël. Je suis passé d'inculte de Noël à professionnel en une journée. De plus, Dem' m'a fait ses puppy eyes, je n'ai donc pas pu refuser. Je vais créer une illusion à la va vite comme ça il sera content et il me donnera la récompense qu'il m'a promise. J'espère que personne ne m'offrira de cadeaux, non le mieux serait qu'il m'oubli. Chose impossible pour le numéro IX mais plausible pour les autres.

FIN POV Zexion :

L'illusion se résumait à une brume épaisse et à des flashs blancs. Inutile de faire un POV pour Lexeaus vu qu'il ne parle jamais. Il ne prit même pas la peine de monter sur escabeau, un de plus, et préféra rester dans son coin en employant sa phrase favorite « … ».

POV Vexen :

Vive Noël ! Il fait froid et il neige, tout ce que j'aime. D'accord je suis mieux dans mon labo mais c'est pas si mal Noël. Je pense que je vais faire tomber de la grêle dans la serre de cet incapable de numéro XI. Bon d'accord je l'admets, je ne suis pas un accro des fêtes mais vu que celle-ci se passe en hiver et que le froid est ma spécialité, je ne vais pas faire le difficile. Sinon j'aimerai bien une porte blindé avec poignée électrique et fusils détecteurs d'intrus car mon repère est souvent la cible des farces des autres. La seule personne que j'y laisserai rentrer sera le numéro VI et je profiterai de cette nouvelle sécurité pour le garder avec moi et peut-être même…HEIN ?! QUOI ?! Vous êtes encore là ?! Mais non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Mais non, je ne compte pas m'enfermer avec Zexion et lui faire des trucs pour rendre jaloux Demyx et souiller un peu mon élève, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ! Les jeunes de nos jours je vous jure… Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai une expérience sur le feu.

FIN POV VEXEN :

Le Savant Glacial partit avec une face cramoisie en direction de son laboratoire. Il avait gelé les pointes du sapin et placé des guirlandes de flocons.

POV Xaldin :

Pourquoi il faut que je le fasse moi aussi, j'ai la bouffe à préparer et je ne survivrai pas si ma dinde est toute brûlée. Il faut aussi que je termine le glaçage de ma bûche au caramel fleur de sel praliné. J'adore cuisiner et c'est encore mieux quand les fêtes approchent, c'est le seul moment où je peux leur faire des plats compliqués sans qu'ils me le reprochent car oui je n'ai peut-être pas côtoyé des grands chefs tels que Ghislaine d'Arabian, Chritophe Michalak, Raymond Olivier et toutes la crique mais je sais me démerder et je suis persuadé que je pourrai avoir au moins deux étoiles aux guides Michelin. En parlant de ça, ça serait cool que l'on refasse faire ma cuisine. Elle est délabrée et démodée. La crème de la crème serait une cuisine américaine dans les tons de blanc-taupe avec une haute aspirante, des placards spacieux, un frigo énorme car oui nous ne collectionnons pas uniquement les abrutis dans cette organisation, les trous noirs alimentaires ont aussi leurs places et pour finir des systèmes de sécurité parce que bibi (alias moi) en a marre de devoir galoper comme un con à Parrefour pour refaire le plein de victuailles. Car évidemment les autres tarlouzes que sont mes « camarades » me sortent toujours l'excuse de merde qui revient à dire « mais ferme là, t'es le cuistot, c'est donc à toi de faire les courses ».

FIN POV Xaldin :

Le numéro III, n'ayant pas de décoration sous la main, accrocha des morceaux de gâteaux et combla les vides avec du coulis de cerise. Pas très original mais bon.

POV Xigbar :

Yoh moi je suis contre cet escalier en fer, je préfère utiliser ma gravité. Noël c'est un peu trop nyan nyan pour moi. Toutefois j'aime bien ramasser un membre beurré comme un coin et me le faire dans ma chambre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je pense me commander deux super bazooka à rayons laser, un viseur précis avec une portée de 3km, un silencieux et des balles explosives. J'aimerai bien aussi que le membre beurré soit Demyx. J'adore son corps, il est juste parfait et puis c'est l'exemple type du parfait soumis.

FIN POV Xigbar :

L'archer avait mis une déco normale, enfin quelqu'un qui a fait un truc normal, et céda sa place au grand manitou de la troupe.

POV Xemnas :

Enfin c'est mon tour, c'est pas trop tôt. Quelle bande de larves, s'ils étaient un peu plus compétents on aurait fini en cinq minutes. D'accord c'est en partie ma faute car je les ai choisis en pleine connaissance de leur incompétence. Certains sont bien, non juste buvable on va dire, et les autres sont des demeurés que j'ai trouvé dans les ruelles. Putain sérieux, à savoir qu'ils allaient être aussi cons je les aurais laissés crever. Non mais sérieux vous les avez vus ?! J'ai : un pervers balafré, un mal coiffé au caractère de merde, un vieux crouteux défraîchit, un rocher affreux, un intello gothique, un hyperactif encombrant, un pyromane ambulant, un glandeur fainéant comme pas deux, une ruine pour nos économies, un travesti homosexuel et exhibitionniste, une sorcière insecte et un bouffeur d'esquimaux. Pitié je suis un simili sortez moi de là ! La seule chose qui me retient de me suicider, c'est Kingdom Hearts. Non je ne fantasme pas dessus ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 18 albums photo, 3 peluches, des fringues, un site internet et un tatouage sur mon tendre cœur que j'en suis maboul. Pour Noël je veux pouvoir contempler mon Kingdom Hearts et avoir un cœur.

FIN POV Xemnas :

Le travail du numéro I était le plus fatiguant : mettre l'étoile. Quelle tâche harassante. Je vous laisse deviner la forme de l'étoile.

-On a enfin terminé, se réjouit Roxas.

-C'est pas si mal, contesta Saix, si on ne compte pas le coulis de cerise et le brasier.

-J'avais pas d'idée, le feu me semblait la meilleure solution, se justifia le rouquin.

-Le feu est toujours ta solution à tout, cassa Zexion.

-Maintenant on fait quoi ? Question Demyx.

-ON T'ENTERRE PETIT MERDEUX, gueula Xaldin en sautant sur Demyx, JE VAIS TE TUER POUR AVOIR GACHE MA DINDE.

-AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUURSS !

Plus loin, dans une salle isolée et insonorisée, Xemnas regardait son Kingdom Hearts, savourant cet instant avec son entité vénérée.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voili voilou c'est fini pour ce petit OS de Noël qui est en retard je sais u_u.

(1). Clin d'oeil à ma fic Trick Or Treat.

Annonce débile : J'ai crée une page Facebook pour mon profil et je compte y poster des podcasts de mes fics avec des voix dans le style Naheulbeuk. Je vous conseille également d'écouter les podcasts de Kingdom Paf.

Prochaines fics à paraître : Les similis font du ski 11 / Mon lycée presque parfait 3 / Le grand concours des nobodies 1.

Review ? =3.


End file.
